Moshpit Mate
by cakeiton
Summary: Sesshoumaru is dragged to a hardcore by his half-brother, but starts going willingly after seeing the Jewel, Kagome, on stage. Drabble Series. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Missed

Words: 100

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

"I would have missed father's birthday if I'd known I had to spend it with you… here."

Inuyasha barely heard him over sound checks of the opening band and screaming of impatient fans. "Keh, old man said you might actually enjoy this. One go around the 'pit, and you'll be hooked."

Glaring down at his half-brother's various metal attachments, band shirt, and ripped jeans he evenly replied, "Hn. I will not 'have a go' with anything here."

The crowd piled in, filling his senses with cheap beer and adrenaline fueled grunts, while Inuyasha retorted, "I wouldn't say that just yet."

...

A/N: Thank you Ava for encouraging me to do this!


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Waiting

Words: 100

I don't own anything Inuyasha

…

The deafening chaos of the anxious, hyped-up many crammed into the space Inuyasha refused to relinquish. Sesshoumaru was about to leave the impertinent whelp behind when the clamor began to gather an order. There was a certain anticipation throughout the crowd that wasn't general… but very specific. They all desired something powerful, and were being drawn to its unseen presence.

"Inuyasha, what are they waiting for?"

Without turning to acknowledge him directly, Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, "The Jewel."

"A jewel?" Sesshoumaru incredulously questioned.

"Nah, you idiot…" He pointed to the platform as a young, raven-haired woman stepped on stage. "THE Jewel."


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Excited

Words: 100

I don't own anything Inuyasha

…

Though dressed similar to the savages daring to invade his personal space, the "Jewel" seemed clean, genuine, and pure. Her pink tinged cheeks appeared to be permanently pushed upwards in her smile that was made to capture the attention of all it was directed to… and she smiled at everyone. She truly was to be revered.

Inuyasha started bobbing on the balls of his feet, obviously excited for what was to come as the rest of the crowd inched towards the stage. Sesshoumaru found himself being swept up in the movement as he stared at the girl with the microphone.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Welcome

Words: 100

I don't own anything Inuyasha

…

The "Jewel" raised her empty hand in the air to signal her welcome. "How is everyone tonight!"

The crowd erupted in random yet unified whoops and screams, building the tension that seemingly only this girl could ease. Her melodious voice continued to echo out the large speakers and Sesshoumaru felt as if that voice was trailing over his lips… neck… ears…

"We have Kouga on drums, Ginta on bass, Hakkaku on lead guitar, Ayame on keyboard," she paused to pick up a pink guitar, "and I'm Kagome."

_Kagome_.

"We're the Youkai," more cheering, "and we're here to get you moving."


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Belong

Words: 100

I don't own anything Inuyasha

…

Unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha pulled the ring going through his lip then grabbed his brother's hand.

"Hold this for me."

Trance broken, Sesshoumaru looked down to the wet, silver jewelry in disgust. "Why?"

With a smirk, the younger Taisho gave a small nod towards the center of the room and half-explained, "I don't want to lose it again."

"… What?"

The once soft voice of the "Jewel" turned guttural, harsh, and demanding; silencing the audience. "Get your asses in the pit where you beloooonnnnggg!"

There was a bass kick, a snare hit, a pause, then an explosion of music and screams.

…

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reads, reviews, and favs! They really brighten my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Kept

Words: 100

I don't own anything Inuyasha

…

The band became the literal beating heart of the crowd. From the twang of electric strings, low beats of the drums contrasting with the crash of symbols, and Kagome's lyrics switching from screams to song, the center of the audience opened to a rotating rampage of thrashing sadists.

It was the most primal thing Sesshoumaru had ever seen.

A strong push from behind shoved Sesshoumaru into his brother; the only thing that kept him from entering the brutal dance of Youkai fans, but unfortunately it threw Inuyasha straight into the shuffle without warning and he was lost in the fray.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: Smitten

Words: 100

I don't own anything Inuyasha

…

Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of fear that would never physically show. Quick flashes of silver kept his eyes dancing over the crowd willingly being brutalized by each other.

The music intensified, but for reasons unknown to Sesshoumaru the swarm slowed; waiting. With the increasing tension the band caused the audience to lull; once again anticipating something he could not see. The silence triggered Sesshoumaru's survival instincts, raising the hair on the back of his neck. Then he saw him.

A disheveled Inuyasha was dead center, anxious, and smiling wide through hard breaths; completely smitten with the regulated violence surrounding them.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: Loved

Words: 100

I don't own anything Inuyasha

…

The cord wrapped around her bent elbow, up back into her grasp where the microphone was held backwards, and she swayed in unison with the crowd.

One silent beat.

Two.

Then the moment everyone had waited for. Confused, Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha mouth _'Breakdown'_ when the 'Jewel' screamed, "Yippie Kai-YAY MOTHER F–"

_*****BOOM*****_

An epidemic of music and mayhem spread like wildfire as the floor moved to Kagome's influence. For the moments the speaker pulsed, she kept everyone alive, but it was give and take. Her whole heart belonged to the crowd, and she loved them for accepting it.

…

Breakdown is from Parkway Drive "Guns for show, Knives for a Pro" I won't post videos as some lyrics will exceed the M rating… obviously XD

Oh, I don't own anything by them either.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: Breeze

Words: 100

I don't own anything Inuyasha

…

The song ended and a much needed breeze swept across the crowd. Though the energy didn't die down the movement had; allowing Sesshoumaru to breathe deeply again.

She was captivating. Though this 'Jewel' represented everything he believed dark, he couldn't help but to be drawn into her power.

Seemingly free, loving, and unaware or unconcerned with the control she had over others, Sesshoumaru felt familiar with her from her short time commanding the stage.

Kagome was not dark, just what those who cherished her needed her to be.

To him, she was a light he forgot could exist.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay.

...

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Cool

Words: 100

...

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru joined Inuyasha outside for his cigarette. The night air blew the smoke trails directly towards his face which he batted away, scowling at his younger brother.

"I'm surprised you are still here," Inuyasha said after another puff, deliberately sending more smoke his way.

"Hn."

Smirking at his older sibling, Inuyasha took one more drag then crushed the butt under his foot to extinguish it.

"This isn't so bad, huh?"

Sesshoumaru was about to disagree when Kagome and the band mates came out a side door, loading equipment into a large van.

"No," he responded cooly. "Not so bad."

...

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Hazy

Words: 100

...

Back inside, Sesshoumaru was starting to wonder if this was worth it.

As the other band prepared, the lights casted a hazy glow across the room, making it look as sticky as it felt.

It was crammed full of young people; tattooed and pierced.

Cheap beer and stale cigarettes filled his nose.

Inuyasha came up from behind and dropped his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and he shifted his golden eyes his way. "Seriously, Sess… why are you still here?"

It was quick, but his eyes betrayed him as they flicked over to where Kagome was.

_Damn_.

Inuyasha caught the slip.

...

I don't own anything Inuyasha

Prompt: Sweltering

Words: 100

...

A challenge was issued through the brothers' gazes as the second band sound checked their microphones and began introductions.

Neither sibling heard the music start as Inuyasha was smirking like an idiot and Sesshoumaru was staring him down, nonverbally telling him to back off.

Of course, his half brother didn't listen. "You too, huh?"

The tension heightened as the movement around the room increased. It was thick, sweltering, and the elder's hands twitched with the feel of a fight.

Inuyasha scoffed, than broke the contact. "_I'm_ not your enemy," he smiled again, "but now, for her, you have a lot."

...

I don't own anything Inuyasha

Prompt: Tempest

Words: 100

...

A tempest of energy filled the room as the pit began again. Sesshoumaru still wasn't calmed, but that was difficult in such an environment.

Their attention went back to the flurry of movement near the stage. Someone fell, and Sesshoumaru feared that he would get trampled. Before he could react, everyone surrounding the fallen man stopped to help him up. There was etiquette to this madness, as ironic as it seemed.

Suddenly she was there, in the middle of it all.

"Why don't you go meet her?" Inuyasha's voice was his only warning before he pushed Sesshoumaru into the pit.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything Inuyasha

Prompt: Hurricane

Words: 100

...

Instantly, he was taken into the brawl.

Sweaty, hard bodies relentlessly pounded into him. More than once he had to avoid a punch to his face and fight the urge to retaliate.

He was twisted and spun by the human hurricane, pushing away from any who got close until something pulled at his senses. Oddly, he allowed himself to move towards it.

Sesshoumaru never relied on anything other than himself for strength, but as he came to the center, bumping unceremoniously into Kagome, his arms grasped her shoulders and he found that his eyes and hands could not let go.

...

I don't own anything Inuyasha

Prompt: Cloudy

Words: 100

...

Her widened blue eyes shone brilliantly up close and her skin was impossibly soft. Sesshoumaru felt his fingers twitch to feel more territory on the skin that he should not have been touching in the first place.

The crowd bumped them together causing her hips and breasts to push against him. Forgetting how to breathe, he instinctually held on tighter.

Then he sensed her hips shift on him and Sesshoumaru's head became cloudy, unregistering the threat.

With one more shift Kagome forcefully brought her knee up between Sesshoumaru's legs and he fell in an ungraceful heap, curled up in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything Inuyasha

Prompt: Humid

Words: 115… I cheated…

...

A battered, canvas shoe rolled him on his back. Sesshoumaru's gaze trailed past the ankle, up the long leg to the frayed edges of a denim skirt, than bypassed anything tempting in respect of the threat above him.

Kagome's eyes were narrowed, but held recognition. "Who are you?"

Before he could answer, sweaty hands grabbed his arms and disgusting, humid breath was on his neck as security guards prepared to eject him from the club.

"Wait!" Inuyasha crashed through the crowd, obviously still laughing. "Kags, he's-he's my brother."

_Kags! He knew her?_

She looked to Sesshoumaru fighting against the hold of the guards.

"Sesshoumaru?"

They let go and he stood still.

_… She knows me?_

...

I don't own anything Inuyasha

Prompt: Rain

Words: 100

...

Inuyasha was still laughing as the bouncers walked away. The song had ended with deafening cheers raining down on them and when nothing else could be heard everything faded into silence for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, their eyes locked.

However, he could not remember her as she apparently knew him.

Without ceremony, Sesshoumaru turned, pushed his way through the excited audience, and was about to exit when a flyer at the door caught his attention.

_Youkai. Next Friday. $10 Cover._

He stared at it for a moment before tearing it down. Irritated, he shoved it into his pocket and stormed outside.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Finger

Words: 100

...

Press; it was always stressful. Sesshoumaru enjoyed the thrill from endless hours of work coming together to form the large sheets of stylized copy in front of him. This is what was satisfying about his work; the cluster, the chaos, and the commotion all spiraling down together to create the final format awaiting his signature.

Sesshoumaru truly took pleasure in few things and being the editor-in-chief of the weekly cultural review magazine was one of them.

However, tonight he stared down blankly at the pages while his finger played with a folded band poster lying on top of it all.

...

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Open

Words: 100

...

After another long night of work he finally made it home. Tomorrow the magazine would be distributed and he would have to deal with calls from restaurants, musicians, museums, and wineries, but for tonight he would enjoy the silence after the rush from press.

Loosening his silk tie he climbed the stairs, unaware of the light coming from an open door at the top. At least, not until a young woman cleared her throat and said, "Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at the finely dressed, fair skin woman waiting on the last step and approached her questioning, "Kagura, why are you still here?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the delay.

...

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Face

Words: 117

...

"Your favorite girl waited for you." Kagura flashed a knowing smile before gesturing at the open bedroom door.

His eyes widened. "It is almost midnight."

The woman playfully rolled her eyes. "It was her first week of school and she's off tomorrow. She wanted to tell you about it."

Sesshoumaru's form slumped in mock defeat. Their daughter was strong-willed, like himself, and could prove to be tenacious when need be. Bed time was her favorite time to prove it.

With a small pat on her shoulder he told Kagura, "Thank you. Now go home, I know your husband will remain awake as well."

She chuckled while Sesshoumaru stepped into the room to his daughter's cheerful face.

"Rin."

Prompt: Tea

Words: 100

...

The obnoxiously pink tea set was already set for Rin's portrayal of first grade. Sesshoumaru kneeled down to the table, but never picked up the plastic cup. She talked about her sweet teacher and smart librarian before showing him paintings done that day. He nodded and smiled, allowing her to continue while reflecting on how fast she was growing.

"Oh!" Rin interrupted her own rambling. "Uncle Yasha called! He asked if you wanted to…" she thought about the confusing phrase he used before saying it "get owned again tomorrow?"

He scowled, but reached in his pocket for the flyer anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Club (DDN 3rd SEPT)

Words: 100

...

The bright orange paper grabbed Rin's attention and while her father stared at it she got up, hopping to his side. She was very proud for recognizing all the numbers, but could not read most of the words. However, one stood out. It _was_ said a lot in her favorite anime.

"Youkai! Daddy, are you and Uncle Yasha in a demon club?"

It was endearing, so to Rin's chagrin he set the paper down to muss her hair. "No. It is a band name. They play… different music."

"Like for your magazine?"

"No."

Then why would her daddy be interested?


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Poor (DDN 3rd SEPT)

Words: 100

...

The small child looked back to the creased poster. The picture was grainy, but one of the women looked vaguely familiar…

"Rin." His voice was stern. She knew what it meant when he was stern.

"But, DDaaaaaaad. I'm not tired!"

"You will be exhausted tomorrow. I will not have you falling asleep at school."

She continued to pout, hoping to convey what his demand was doing to her poor, childish, fragile heart.

His eyes narrowed in response.

In a huff, she got off the floor and jumped into her bed while Sesshoumaru chuckled silently to himself.

"Good night, Rin."

"Hn."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Boy (DDN 3rd SEPT)

Words: 100

…

After sweet cheek kisses and safely tucking her covers around the small girl Sesshoumaru crossed the room to the light. With one final nod he flipped the switch…

"Daddy?"

And then flipped the switch back on.

His imposing form filled the doorway of the one being that was never intimidated by him. Well, if he considered The Jewel and a knee to the groin, Rin was one of two beings.

"Can I play guitar?"

The question caught him off guard. "What?"

"Uncle Yasha says boys like girls who can play guitar… even you."

"… Goodnight."

He was going to _kill _Inuyasha.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Hero (DDN 3rd SEPT)

Words: 100

...

The sleek, black cell phone was propped between his shoulder and ear as Sesshoumaru waited impatiently for Inuyasha to answer, his irritation growing with every ring.

"*grumble* Hello?"

"Bastard."

"… Who is this?"

Sesshoumaru stilled for a moment. "How many people call you bastard?"

He could hear his half-brother's insolent smirk. "Only assholes."

"Hn."

"What did I do this time?"

"Rin."

"Oh please," Inuyasha countered, "I'm that girl's hero. Besides, I must have been close to the truth."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, allowing the younger to laugh and knowingly ask, "So, what time do you want to meet up for the show?"


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Ice (DDN 3rd SEPT)

Words: over 100

...

Moving through the people waiting in line, Sesshoumaru stood out from the crowd in his tailored, button down shirt. He did not feel the need to address the icy glares given to him by the people in queue until one yelled, calling him a very descriptive homosexual as he passed. He took no offense to the remark, but he could not stand small-minded ignorance.

Sesshoumaru turned to respond with his fist, but was beaten to the literal punch by a two-toned haired man saying, "I take personal offense to that, Breeder."

Familiarity struck as Sesshoumaru recognized the man as the Youkai's bassist, who looked him up and down before teasing, "Back for more, huh?"


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Words: 100

...

As the insulting man still recovered on the floor, Sesshoumaru was led by Ginta towards the entrance, his brow raised slightly.

"How is it you all know who I am?"

Ginta shrugged. "We don't really know **you**," gesturing towards the white haired smoking man by the door, he smirked again. "We went to high school with Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru almost faltered in his steps. "You… _all_ did?"

The bassist merely nodded, gave a greeting to his long-time friend, and walked inside leaving the brothers alone.

With menacing eyes, Sesshoumaru glared his brother down.

Hopefully, Kagome wasn't who he thought she was.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

11 years earlier...

_A sturdy, white haired boy hit the ground hard as blood from his newly split lip dripped down._

_With a groan he turned, scowling towards his attacker as a crowd gathered around them._

_"Inuyasha," the smooth voice flowed like cream, but bit dangerously like poison, "Do not make the mistake of approaching me again."_

_A lithe teenage girl with short black hair confidently clung to the tall aggressor with silver hair as he stood over his prey. "Ha, proves that bastard ri-."_

_Suddenly, a gawky, oddly-dressed freshman girl broke from the crowd and stared at Sesshoumaru unafraid._


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Prompt: Pumpkin

Words: 100

…

_Sesshoumaru was… unamused._

_The odd girl, who he did not recognize, glared daggers at his raised brow and surprisingly stormed towards him._

_"No," Inuyasha protested as he rose from the ground. "Don't, Ka-"_

_"Sit down, Inuyasha."_

_His other brow joined the first as Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha comply. It was unheard of. Not even Father could accomplish such a feat, but he had no time to question why. Demanding his attention, Kagura pulled on his arm. "Come on, Sesshy, they aren't worth the time."_

_"Yeah, _**pumpkin**_," the girl mocked. "Don't want to miss your next date in front of a mirror."_


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Words: 100

…

_Sesshoumaru quickly slipped from Kagura's grasp turning back to the insolent wench standing between him and his witless half brother. Her smirk insulted him more than her appearance; as the faded jeans, black shirt with some band's label on it, and various piercings almost matched those of Inuyasha's._

_Taking a couple slow steps toward the small girl, he calculated how to break the will of the wench who challenged him._

_The crowd around them anxiously stirred, knowing Sesshoumaru would not hit a female, but even those who knew the raven haired freshman were unsure if she could handle his verbal assault._


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Words: 100

…

Present Day

Now that memories came flooding back the fire he saw in her eyes last week was suddenly so familiar. Over a decade had past, but the passion she held in her gaze had not faded, and apparently neither had her contempt towards him.

Much had happened since high school that he rarely thought about it anymore, his only reminder being his half-brother and ex-wife. Though it was not a bad time in his life it was not memorable, and he had rarely cared for the opinion of others.

Kagome hadn't changed much, but suddenly her view of him mattered greatly.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Since then, Kagome had shed the gawky adolescent shell to reveal a woman on the brink of full maturity, but her eagerness to get into fights had apparently not dwindled. Upon entering the club Sesshoumaru spotted her almost immediately at the edge of the pit. Her midnight hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, the ends teasing the long curve of her neck, and she swirled her drink in an irritated manner while staring down an unknown person in the crowd. The booming speakers and screeching amps were only dulled by the frenzy of motion, allowing the source of Kagome's indignation to quickly be discovered.

An average, skinny man kicked heavy boots around, clearly attempting to collide with any random fan. Black X's were marked on his hands that swung violently within the center of the pit. After a few moments, the riled group made way, but Sesshoumaru was unsure if from approval or avoidance.

The answer, however, became clear once the man got closer to Kagome's position. He carelessly targeted people not participating, and after the first missed swing her drink met his face dead-on, followed quickly by Inuyasha's forearm slamming against the reckless man's chest.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

As Sesshoumaru watched her, his words from over a decade ago rang in his ears.

_You weak, common, useless girl …_

Ginta walked past him without his notice as he stayed locked in place and lost in the memory.

_I will assume you only speak to me because you are unaware of your place. Well, let me educate you now…_

A pang of rare guilt struck him low in the gut and Sesshoumaru fought to urge to hang his head.

_Do not overestimate your place with that half-blood Taisho. The only people lower than Inuyasha are the ones who try to cling to him for his standing and money. All you are the same and now matter how you dress it up… or in your case 'down', you are nothing more than parasites to our good name. You are unimportant, irrelevant, and worthless. I would leave us alone, because I can only think of _one_ reason Inuyasha would keep you around anyways._

Though her eyes had grown glassy with emotion, she had stared straight at him defiantly. How could he have forgotten that look?

The now older, more mature Sessoumaru looked around, reminding himself where he was, before reasoning that coming here, and facing her, was a big mistake. However, right when he started to leave a rough voice called out.

"Oi! Sess!"

With a small sigh, Sesshoumaru turned around to look past Inuyasha and directly back into Kagome's eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

He expected her ire or vengeance. The instant he locked onto her crystal blue eyes Sesshoumaru was taken back eleven years, where his words were fresh and her chance for revenge was perfect. For a brief moment they paused, both unsure how to act around the other, before she gave a sarcastic smile while rolling her eyes and breaking the contact.

"I'd better get ready and make sure Kouga's got the equipment in."

She turned to leave, and Sesshoumaru began to hope that she had forgotten when Inuyasha asked, "Hey, do you guys need help?"

She touched his arm warmly, but spoke directly to Sesshoumaru- the sarcasm thick in her tone. "No, it's okay. I wouldn't wanna dirty you pretty Taishos up."

His breath hitched discreetly. Yeah, she remembered.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Words: 135

…

The stale air was not constricting as the time before, but the volume still caused his temples to tense. Anxiety flowed through his veins as the crowd bumped against him, completely ignoring his long perfected 'stay-away' glare in attempts to get closer to The Jewel.

And he could not blame them.

Still, the overly physical torment against his person nagged at his comfort. Really, was this all worth it? Was enduring this much of his brother's recreational life constructive to his happiness? With a scowl he looked back to the stage- just in time to see Kagome sardonically smile in his direction before the breakdown.

In that moment, he didn't even mind being pulled into the circle pit, reasoning that this treatment must be his penance for past grievances against the one he now desired.


End file.
